YuuGiOdd Parents!
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda become Yugi’s fairy god parents! All of the Fairly Odd Parents characters are talking about a place called "No-where's-ville". What the heck is that place? [[My first Fairly Odd Parents fic..be nice]]
1. Cosmo and Wanda

Yu-gi-odd Parents!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Fairly Odd Parents. However, I do own Yu-gi-odd Parents!  
  
Phoenix: And yet another humor fic created by me! It is a crossover(well,not really) with Yugioh/Fairly Odd Parents. Timmy is in it but not with Cosmo and Wanda, because well.... they are Yugis godparents now! Mwahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Along with having a yami, his protector, he gets Fairy god parents! They are always spending time with Yugi and giving everything he needs and wants, and Yami feels like there is no place for him in Yugi's friendship anymore. So, he goes back to Ancient Egypt.  
  
Phoenix: That is the full sized summary, but the one on the site does not give much so I put it better... so, on with it!  
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 1: Cosmo and Wanda   
  
Yugi Muto was sitting on his bed, looking out at the rain pouring down on the streets of Domino City. Yami had gone out with Chiharu and Joey and Tristan were who knows where and Tea was out with Ryou at some place he didn't know. They weren't on a date because Yugi and Tea were together and plus the fact that Ryou was so shy.  
  
Yugi sighed to himself. Grandpa was running an errand and wouldn't be back for a few hours. He got out his duel monsters deck and shuffled through it, thinking of the memories.   
  
Suddenly, he felt rather tired, and put his deck away. He got into bed and went to sleep.  
  
HOURS LATER......  
  
Yugi woke up to hear yelling down in the living room. Was Grandpa home all ready? Did Yami mess something up in the kitchen? He walked down to the living room, and almost fainted at the bottom of the stairs. There were two, er.... fairies yelling at each other. One was a woman and the other was a... non-so-smart-man. The woman had pink hair and wore a t-shirt and pants and the other had green hair and wore pants and a shirt. They were 10x smaller than Yugi was but then he realized that he wasn't the only small thing in the world.  
  
"How did we get here, Cosmo?!"the girl asked the boy, yelling.  
  
"I dunno! It's not like I'm the smart one or anything, Waaaaaaaanda!!"he yelled.  
  
Well, he found out their names at least.  
  
"Um.... if I may interrupt.......?"Yugi asked quietly as Cosmo and Wanda looked at him. 'Is this the kid? Hey, he's small! Cool! I think... hey, what's small?'Cosmo thought. 'So this is the kid, hm? Maybe he is better than Timmy.... ah!'Wanda thought, scratching her head nervously.  
  
"Who are you? How come you can 'fly'?"Yugi asked.  
  
"We're fairies!"Cosmo exclaimed, looking at Yugi confused.  
  
"How did you get here?"Yugi asked.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda shrugged their shoulders in confusion.  
  
"I dunno. We were just talkin and then BOOM! We're nowhere!"Cosmo yelled.  
  
"This is NOT nowheresville!"Yugi cried.  
  
"It isn't? And I was looking forward to going there!"Cosmo wailed hysterically.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"I think something is up with Yugi,"Yami said, barely touching his food at his dinner plate. His aibou's soul room was locked and he could not get in. How was that possible? He had always been able to get into Yugi's mind before, but now he couldn't? It didn't make sense to him.  
  
"How come, Yami?"Chiharu asked, looking worried at Yami. He had been some sort of trance ever since their date began.  
  
"I can not get into my aibou's soul room...."he replied as Chiharu's eyes widened.  
  
"Why don't we finish off our meal and go home to check on him, ok?"  
  
Yami nodded and the rest of their meal was eaten in silence.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Gah! Where are we? This isn't our house!"Mr. Turner exclaimed.  
  
"Who knows where we are?"Mrs. Turner asked.  
  
"Hey, speaking of which, did you hear about that place called nowheresville? Do you think this is it, honey?"  
  
"I don't know, dear. Let's go check!"  
  
"My kind of checking!"  
  
To be continued.......... 


	2. Soul Room Trouble

Konnichiwa! Welcome to the second chapter of my Fairly Odd Parents fic! It's my first one. Timmy might appear this chapter and Vicky (is that how you spell her name?) because Mrs. and Mr. Turner appeared.... who knows, maybe even Crocker or the Dinkleburgs...  
  
Mr. Turner: Dinkleburg.......  
  
Thanks to the people that reviewed:  
  
Cerulean No Hime: I'll think about Trixie coming in it. You might have just given me an idea too. Thanks for your review.  
  
somerandomcrazysetosethobessedperson: Well, am I the first to make a FairlyOddParents/YGO crossover or what? I'm proud of myself to think of such an idea! Was Cosmo.......well.....whacky enough? Or crazy? Tell me ways I could make him even more whackier, especially Mr. Turner! I'm not sure about Seto & Mokuba....... I mean, they ARE my favourite characters, and at first I wanted Mokuba to have Cosmo and Wanda because you know, Seto's always usually at work and doesn't have enough time for him and stuff, maybe that will be my sequal. But I tried to make a catchy title like "YugiOdd Parents" but for Mokuba, but nothing came to mind. Well, thanks for your review on my other story and this one.   
  
Jeff: Thanks for the compliment to my story. Here's chapter 2.  
  
evilblondegirl: Thanks. Naw, you didn't offend me. That's ok. I know not EVERYONE likes Yu-Gi-Oh!…even though it IS my #1 fave. show.   
  
Malyhiro-Umbreon child: Really? It is? Then I thought of something nobody else has yet! Yay! Congrats to me! LOL. And yes, I think Ryou might be in this ficcy, along with Bakura-chan. Look out for them, maybe this chapter. I like your name BTW. It's kewl. Isn't Umbreon a Pokémon? One of the MANY evolutions of Eevee, am I correct?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the series of "Yu-gi-odd Parents" though! No stealing!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi-Odd Parents!   
  
Chapter 2: Soul Room Trouble  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yami and Chiharu made their ways home after the meal. Yami was still trying to get into Yugi's soul room, which was currently locked. He couldn't understand why it would be. He was always allowed to enter his aibou's soul room before, but now, he isn't? It didn't make any sense to him at all.  
  
"Yami, are you sure you can handle this alone?"Chiharu asked him worriedly. "I mean, getting into a locked soul room IS tough after all…"  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry,"he said, kissing her on the lips before returning inside the Game Shop.   
  
Chiharu stayed there for a while, looking at the shop, when she heard Yami scream. She raced into the living room of the shop, and started laughing when she saw Cosmo, Wanda, Yugi and Timmy Turner standing there. Yami, however, didn't find this amusing, he was yelling at Cosmo and vice versa.  
  
"Who are you?"Yami asked.  
  
"Who are you?"Cosmo copied.  
  
Wanda, Timmy and Yugi shook their heads. When Yugi heard laughing, he looked over at the entrance to the living room and Chiharu was doubled over in laughter.  
  
"That, Yami, was priceless,"she said, laughing still. "You should've seen your face."  
  
Yami growled. "Not the time."  
  
The other three started laughing too.  
  
"Oh, Cosmo, why don't you knock it off all ready?"Wanda asked.  
  
"Oh, blah, blah, blah, your needs,"he said, going back to yelling with Yami.  
  
"Again, priceless,"Chiharu stated.  
  
"Can someone tell me…how did we get here?"Timmy asked.  
  
"We aren't exactly sure. But Yami, hey, I guess THIS is the reason you couldn't get there, huh?"  
  
"Ya, I guess you're right."  
  
"Couldn't get where, Yami?"Yugi asked.  
  
"I couldn't get into your soul room, aibou."Yami said.  
  
"Really? It's always opened,"Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, too,"Yami said.  
  
"Well, if you're fairies, aren't you supposed to have…well, magical abilities or something?"Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes,"Wanda explained. "We grant kids wishes. And since we were transported here from Fairy World…I guess that means we are your Fairy God Parents, Yugi."  
  
"That's awesome, Yugi!"Chiharu explained.  
  
"Yea,"Yugi said, smiling.  
  
This news kind of upset Yami, because if they could grant Yugi wishes, Yugi may not need Yami anymore. But, he decided to stay and see how the situation ended up, especially with Cosmo around.  
  
"Well, guys,"Chiharu said. "I had better be going home. Seto's probably wondering where the hell I am. I told him I'd only be gone at least 2 hours, and now how many has it been?"  
  
"4, I think,"Yugi said.   
  
"Yea, so, bye guys!"she said, shutting the door to the Game Shop, and heading home.  
  
"Oh, squirt? Are you in here?"a girl's voice yelled.   
  
"AH! Vicky!"Cosmo and Timmy yelled.  
  
"Vicky?"Yugi asked.  
  
"She's from where we're from. She's my "baby-sitter", but she makes me do all these chores until my parents come home!"Timmy cried.  
  
"Yeah! It's horrible!"Cosmo exclaimed.  
  
"But you don't even do any of the chores,"Wanda said.  
  
"I know, that's what makes it so horrible!"  
  
"O.O"  
  
Then, Cosmo looked out the window, and saw a cat with an eye patch on it's left eye.  
  
"Carl!"he exclaimed, flying out the window to catch it.  
  
"Um…"the others said.  
  
"Let's just say, Cosmo makes weird pets,"Wanda said, looking out the window.  
  
"No! Carlllllllllll!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I got that idea from an episode I watched of Fairly Odd Parents one time. It was the one where Cosmo was spotting all these animals and naming them, and each time, something bad would happen to them. And then came Carl the cat. If you've seen the episode, you'll know where I got it from. Well, please review! Sorry, Malyhiro-Umbreon child, I didn't put Ryou in this chapter, forgot. Sorry. Maybe next chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
